Venipuncture is one of very common manners of helping and relieving diseases of patients for medical personnel, and tens of millions of times of venipuncture are required every day all over the world. So far, location of the venipuncture basically depends on determination by the medical personnel with naked eyes in combination with work experiences; however, for some special conditions, such as obese persons, children, persons with darker skin color, and persons who have been receiving venipuncture for a long time, some difficulties occur when venipuncture is conducted.
To solve the above technical problems, technical personnel in the art are making attempts and improvements continually, for example, by using X ray or ultrasonic wave technologies; however, the above solution causes large radiation on the human body, and is not recommended. In addition, there are related patents in the art, for example, Chinese Patent No. CN202636983 (U) (Application No. 201220325995.5) entitled “Blood Vessel Detector.” The technical solution disclosed in said patent comprises an information collection box in communication connection with a mobile phone or a portable computer, said information collection box comprises an M mode processing board and a dual-channel orthogonal demodulator in communication connection with the M mode processing board, a power output end of said mobile phone or portable computer is electrically connected to the M mode processing board through a transformer, and said dual-channel orthogonal demodulator is in communication connection with a 4 MHz probe. The objective of the technical solution is to achieve accurate locating of blood vessels. However, it is mainly applicable to blood vessel locating in hemodialysis surgeries, and is not applicable to common venipuncture. A prior patent of this applicant, with the Chinese Patent No. CN202446060 (U) (Application No. 201120496584.8), discloses a blood vessel image locating device. However, said technical solution has the problem that said locating device cannot achieve the information of blood vessels in relatively deep parts. This is because hairs will cause shadow on skin when the skin is irradiated with a reflection light, and the shadow is an intense image interference source, In addition, after the excessively intense irradiation light is reflected on the skin, the light entering a sensor will cause saturation of the sensor to cause image distortion. Therefore, the brightness of a reflection light source cannot be too strong, so that the transmission capacity of the reflection light is limited, and deeper blood vessel tissue cannot be displayed. Therefore, a new locating device is in urgent need to solve the above technical problem.
In the drawings: 1. enhancing device, 2. image projection device, 101. light emitting unit, 102. drive unit, 103. brightness adjusting unit, 104. power display unit, 106. sensing switch-on circuit, 107. timing switch, 201. image projection unit, 202. image processing unit, 203. signal collection unit, 204. light emitting unit.